international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Ryan Barnhart
Ryan Barnhart (July 22, 1965), better known by his ring name Shawn Michaels, is an American former professional wrestler, currently signed to International Wrestling Entertainment (IWE), where he has served in an ambassadorial role since December 2010. He actively wrestled for IWE, formerly the International Wrestling Federation (IWF), in every decade from the 1980s onward, officially retiring in 2010. He is considered one of IWE's senior performers, having consistently performed for the organization from 1988 to 2010, albeit in non-wrestling roles from 1998 to 2002. Barnhart began his wrestling career with Mid-South Wrestling, now known as Universal Wrestling Federation, and American Wrestling Association (AWA). During his time with AWA, he performed in partnership with Marty Jannetty, as The Midnight Rockers; winning the AWA World Tag Team Championship twice. Hickenbottom and Jannetty briefly signed with International Wrestling Federation (IWF) in 1987, while in contract with AWA. They returned to AWA, only to go back to the WWF in 1988. Barnhart later worked as a single performer, taking on a new persona of "The Heartbreak Kid" and, first as a villain and later as a fan favorite, moved into the main event sphere. He yielded considerable influence on booking decisions as the leader of The Kliq, a backstage group, which however fell apart in 1996. The following year, he teamed up with Hunter Hearst Hemsley, who often was referred to as Triple K (KKK), Chyna and Rick Rude to form D-Generation X (DX). This group of wrestlers was known for their sophomoric crude humor. That same year, Hickenbottom took part in one of the most controversial matches in wrestling history, dubbed as the "Montreal Screwjob." After a back injury forced him to retire following his IWF Championship loss at WrestleMania XIV, Barnhart opened a wrestling academy, called The Shawn Michaels Wrestling Academy, in which he trained upcoming wrestlers. He made his in-ring return at SummerSlam in 2002. In 2006, Barnhart and Triple K briefly reformed DX, but after an injury that Triple K sustained, Barnhart returned to singles wrestling. Although as of 2009, the duo reunited as a tag team once more, with the two capturing the Unified IWE Tag Team Championship. At WrestleMania XXVI, Barnhart was forced to retire from in-ring competition when he lost a career-threatening match. In December 2010, he signed a long-term deal with IWE, making his first live appearance at a IWE show since WrestleMania later that month. He will be inducted into the IWE Hall of Fame class of 2011. Among other accolades, Barnhart is a four-time world champion: a three-time IWF Champion and a former World Heavyweight Champion. He was also the winner of the 1995 and 1996 Royal Rumbles and was the company's first Grand Slam Champion. He has also won the Slammy Award a record 11 times. Hickenbottom currently resides in San Antonio, Texas with his wife, Rebecca, and their two children. Career Early career (1984–1988) International Wrestling Federation The Rockers (1988–1991) Heartbreak Kid (1992–1995) Clique's influence (1995–1997) D-Generation X (1997-1998) Commissioner (1998–1999) Return to wrestling and feud with Triple K (2002–2004) Feuds with Borske and Hogan (2005) Feud with Matteson and reformation of DX (2006–2007) Various feuds (2007–2010) Post-retirement appearances (2010–present) Personal life Trivia Quotes Wrestling facts Finishing moves :*Spike piledriver - 1993-1994 :*''Teardrop Suplex'' (Leg hook Saito suplex) :*'Sweet Chin Music' (Superkick, with theatrics) :*Modified figure four leg lock - early 2008 *'Signature moves' :*Arm trap crossface - 2007-present :*Backhand chop :*Belly to back suplex :*Flying Forearm and Kip-up :*Diving Elbow Drop :*Slingshot Suplex *'Nicknames' :*"Heartbreak Kid (HBK)" :*"The Showstopper" :*"The Headliner" :*"The Main Event" :*"The Icon" :*"Mr. WrestleMania" :*"Mr. Hall of Fame" *'Notable feuds' :*Bret "Hitman" Heart :*Razor Ramon :*Diesel :*Marty Janetty :*Triple K :*CKhris Jericho :*Dustin Simpson :*Hulk Hogan :*Matt Borske :*Evolution :*Undertaker :*John "Bradshaw" Layfield :*Vince Matteson :*Shane Matteson :*The British Bulldog :*Stone Cold Steve Johnson :*Kevin McAlmond :*Batista :*Sycho Sid :*The Legacy :*Spirit Squad :*Sgt. Slaughter :*Edge :*Mankind *'Tag teams and stables' :*Corporation :*D-Generation X :*nWo :*The Rockers - with Marty Jannetty :*Shawn Michaels and Kevin Nash :*Shawn Michaels and Hulk Hogan *'Managers' :*Chyna (IWF) (1997-1998) :*Diesel (IWF) (1993-1995) :*Jose Lothario (IWF) (1996-1997) :*Luna Vachon (IWF) (1993) :*Rick Rude (IWF) :*Sensational Sherri (IWF) (1992) *'Nickname for Fans' :*"The Kliq" *'Theme music' :*'“Sexy Boy”' by Jim Johnston, J.J. Maguire & Jimmy Hart (IWE) :*"Break it Down" by The DX Band (IWE) :*"The Kings" by Run D.M.C (IWE) Championships and accomplishments *'American Wrestling Association' :*AWA Southern Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Marty Jannetty :*AWA World Tag Team Champion (2 times) - with Marty Jannetty *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' :*TWA Heavyweight Champion (1 times) *'International Wrestling Federation / Entertainment' :*IWE Championship (3 times) :*World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) :*IWF Intercontinental Championship (3 times) :*IWF European Championship (1 time) :*IWF/World Tag Team Champion (4 times) - with Diesel (2), Steve Johnson (1), Dustin Simpson (1) :*IWE Unified Tag Team Championship (1 time) - with Triple K :*2009 Slammy Awards - Match of the Year - WrestleMania XXV (with The Undertaker) :*2010 Slammy Awards - Match of the Year - WrestleMania XXVI (with The Undertaker) :*Royal Rumble winner (1995, 1996) :*Fourth Triple Crown Champion :*First Grand Slam Champion :*IWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2011) See also *Shawn Michaels's event history *Shawn Michaels Theme Lyrics *Texas Wrestling Academy *Shawn Michaels: From The Vault (DVD 2003) *Shawn Michaels HeartBreak and Triumph (DVD 2007) *Shawn Michaels: My Journey (DVD 2010) External links